That's The Way I Loved You
by JustDon'tFlickrrr
Summary: Wessa one-shot roughly based on That's The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift


**Hiiiii! I know I should be working on Chain of Thorns or something but, I heard this song and I'm like "THIS WAS MEANT TO BE FREAKING WESSA SONGFIC, IMMA GET ON THAT!" So here it is. ME NO OWN JEM, TESSA, WILL, TAYLOR SWIFT OR THIS SONG. GET OFF MY DAMN BACK COPYRIGHT LAWS!**

**LISTEN TO THE SONG BEFORE READING, IT HELPS A BUNCH PEOPLE!**

* * *

><p>Jem Carstairs was sensible, a true gentleman. He was perfect, he listened to what I said and supported me. Even Jessamine, one of my single friends who was known to have an ever-changing bar of standards, was infatuated with<p>

He comforts me when i'm upset and knows exactly the right thing to say to make me feel better, like when I got in a fight with my parents about colleges and he told me that they just wanted what was best for me.

Memories flow over me like a waterfall. Jem picking me up for our first date, how he held the door of his car open for me. He complimented me and I was fine. Not good, not bad, fine.

Enter William Herondale. Crazy, crazy Will. The waterfall turns into a tidal wave as I remember the fights and the make-up make-outs, him quoting my favourite books at me until I climbed out my window into the pouring rain and we kiss.

I stare at my clock and realize it's 2 A.M.

"Damn you Will Herondale! Damn you to the fiery pits of hell!" I mutter.

I think back to our relationship, the delirious sort've love I felt for him. Will Herondale was a drug I couldn't get enough of.

I start to cry. My mind is spinning, I have Jem, the perfect boyfriend, so why do I still love him? I sob and pace the room as thunder roars and the heavens cry too.

Jem never presses, always respects me, my comfort zone and my space while Will always pushed me to go farther.

I never have to wait on him and if he says i'll call you tonight, i'm called that night.

My Mother bakes him cookies and my Father discusses our business with him.

He tells me sweet things in Chinese and blushes when we kiss, and I feel fine, safe, comfortable.

And my minds soars back to Will and I feel like i'm being ripped in half. I know i'm acting insane but I can't help it.

My sobs turn hysteric as I remember the sheer adrenaline produced just by being around Will. Our relationship was a crazy roller coaster of emotions that ripped me from my naive little bubble and showed me what feeling and freedom truly was.

I find myself faking smiles around Jem as he talks about the pieces he's written or anything really. I feel trapped with him. Like i'm in limbo.

Will was wild, an amazing storm of crazy emotions. I quote from a book I like freezes in my mind. _'if people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane'._

I let out a small cry of frustration. Why must he be so addictive? So intoxicating?

I remembered why we broke up, I was scared. I saw a bimbo flirting with him and got jealous. After all, it's not like Will didn't have a history of stringing girls along and breaking their hearts.

So I broke up with him. And I hate myself for it.

I whipped out my phone and texted Jem. 'I'm sorry. I still love him.'

Lighting flashes across the sky and I hop out my window into the grass below, running down street after street until I come to Will's house.

I chuck a few small pebbles at his window and I watch him go over to it. Of course he's still up.

He flashes me that quicksilver smile and opens the latch, climbing down the trellis.

I walk toward him and he cups my face in his hands. "You broke up with Jem right?" His voice is beautiful, everything about him is beautiful.

I nod, unable to speak.

He smirks. "Good, because I was going to kiss you anyway."

And he does.

It was fiery and passionate, his tongue swept over my lips, asking for entrance. I complied and when we finally came up for air, our foreheads touched and his breath tickled my now-swollen lips.

"I love you" he whispered and I smiled, pressing my lips to his again. This was the roller coaster adrenaline rush I loved. This was Will...

* * *

><p><strong>So imma post the lyrics then give a short explanation.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>He is sensible and so incredible<em>**

**_And all my single friends are jealous_**

**_He says everything I need to hear and it's like_**

**_I couldn't ask for anything better_**

**_He opens up my door and I get into his car_**

**_And he says you look beautiful tonight_**

**_And I feel perfectly fine_**

**_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain_**

**_And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name_**

**_You're so in love that you act insane_**

**_And that's the way I loved you_**

**_Breakin' down and coming undone_**

**_It's a roller coaster kinda rush_**

**_And I never knew I could feel that much_**

**_And that's the way I loved you_**

**_He respects my space_**

**_And never makes me wait_**

**_And he calls exactly when he says he will_**

**_He's close to my mother_**

**_Talks business with my father_**

**_He's charming and endearing_**

**_And I'm comfortable_**

**_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain_**

**_And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name_**

**_You're so in love that you act insane_**

**_And that's the way I loved you_**

**_Breakin' down and coming undone_**

**_It's a roller coaster kinda rush_**

**_And I never knew I could feel that much_**

**_And that's the way I loved you_**

**_He can't see the smile I'm faking_**

**_And my heart's not breaking_**

**_Cause I'm not feeling anything at all_**

**_And you were wild and crazy_**

**_Just so frustrating intoxicating_**

**_Complicated, got away by some mistake and now_**

**_I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain_**

**_It's 2am and I'm cursing your name_**

**_I'm so in love that I acted insane_**

**_And that's the way I loved you_**

**_Breaking down and coming undone_**

**_It's a roller coaster kinda rush_**

**_And I never knew I could feel that much_**

**_And that's the way I loved you oh, oh_**

**_And that's the way I loved you oh, oh_**

**_Never knew I could feel that much_**

**_And that's the way I loved you_**

* * *

><p><p>

**So, the trio are in their Senior year and Tessa and Will have broken saw a blonde bimbo flirting with him and she git all insecure. She is now dating Jem but she misses Will.**

**This is basically her having a breakdown at 2 A.M and making up with Will.**

**TA DA! EXPLAINED! RAINBOWS!— JDF**


End file.
